Riddles
by Kary G
Summary: riddles, riddles, Michael is back and ready for revenge once again.
1. Chapter 1

Riddles Riddles

**By Kary G.**

**Chapter 1.**

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who read my last store, thanks to ****texasrangergirl**** for all the help in this story and thank you ****Pace-Fan**** I had a wonderful day with you and your family here in San Antonio.**

Sydney continued running through an abandoned alley. She screamed for Gage and her children. Where were they? Why didn't they answer her? Her legs where aching from running she knew she should stop and rest for a little bit. Her hand reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone as she stopped running to catch her breath and rest. After she stopped she felt around in her pockets but she didn't have her phone.

Sydney quickly jumped around as she heard her name being called out. She recognized the voice as her husband Gage. She walked over to where the person was standing. She smiled as she walked over but suddenly stopped as a shot fired out she witness the person holding a small body fall to the cold cement ground. She ran over and screamed as loud as she could at the bodies of her husband and children covered in blood and laying there dead in front of her eyes. "NO!!" She screamed over and over. She turned to run as fast as she could but a mysterious man grabbed her arm forcefully and with a mocking voice he whispered in her ear. "I'm back. There's no place to run and hide. You will die next."__

"Michael?, no it can´t be" those last words were the only that got out of her lips, she heard another shot and felt something cold get in and out of her head, she felt her hand warms and looked at them and saw the blood, her head was spinning and the darkness was starting to take over her, finally she surrender.

**Gage´s House**

The female ranger shook as she woke up from her nightmare screaming. "Gage. Gage! Where are you?" She was in a cold sweat and her face was streaked with tears. She was shaking and her heart was racing as fear took over again. Where was Gage? Why isn't he coming? Questions where running through her head. In less then two seconds Gage came running into the room and pulled his wife and partner into his strong arms.

"It's okay honey. I'm here. Shh…. It's okay." He tried comforting his wife. For the last month the same nightmare over and over. Was this another premonition that her family was in danger? Sydney sniffed back her tears and finally let go of Gage.

"Oh, Gage I am so afraid"

"Why? he is not coming back"

"How do you know?" she sigh and relax her body against the pillows. "I don´t know how to deal with this, Micahel is worse than Ramon Ortega, and I´m just- - I am afraid all the time, everytime I leave the house and I am so tired of keep thinking that any day, any minute, any second he can take Matthew and Sienna away from me once again, or you or uhh" she growl in frustration knowing she was torturing herself.

"Don´t be so hard on yourself honey, nothing is going to happen, I´ll bring you some breakfast.."

"Gage I really appreciate all your help but I am not that hungry, Where is Sienna and Matthew?"

"Remember today is friday, Sienna is in her therapy and Matthew is with Erika at the H.O.P.E center"

"Oh! I forgot, what time is it?" Sydney asked not realizing that it was late.

"1:00 O´clock" Gage answered.

"What?!, and you didn´t woke me up!" she started to scolding him.

"It´s ok I talked to Walker and he gave us the day off so you can relax" Sydney didn´t say a word and with her fingertips touch the necklace that was on her neck.

"Gage, what about this?" she said looking at her necklace and pointing at the third kid without an initial on it.

"Oh that, well Syd let´s just say that it wouldn´t be bad to hear little footsteps running around the house once again" Gage tried not to look at her but Sydney lift his chin.

Sydney looked up at her husband. "Honey… I… I love you so much you know that. But, I can't carry another child right now. Believe me Gage I want another baby as much as you do. But, what if something happened while I was carrying and…" Gage's blue eyes that were filled with hope was fading away at hearing his wife. He kissed her forehead he looked into her chocolate eyes and forced himself to smile. "I understand Shorty." He turned and left the room Sydney chased after him.

Sydney stood up from the bed and followed Gage to the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and Gage pretended to cook something. "Gage" Sydney call him but he didn´t pay her attention "Francis Gage" she said, he turned around hearing his full name, she sat in the chair and so did Gage "Gage, like I said I want another baby but first I- We need to think about it, Michael is out of jail and I don´t know if I´ll be able to protect our kids, besides if he does something to me or to you".

"I know and I am sorry shorty, I guess we´ll have to wait"

"You don't need to be sorry Gage. If anybody should be sorry it's me. I love you more then you know. As soon as Michael is out of our lives for good we will work on another baby and maybe two." Grinned the female ranger. Gage happy to hear that kissed her and began to tickle her stomach.

"Francis." Sydney began giggling. "Okay Gage stop." Suddenly she smelled something coming from the kitchen. "Gage, I think your eggs are burning." Gage stopped tickling his wife and hurried to the kitchen to find his breakfast ruined. "Oh man!" He groaned. "My breakfast look at it." He showed Sydney the less then noticeable eggs. Sydney walked into the kitchen and smiled at her husband. "Well, you can always make cinnamon toast you know." She began laughing Gage put the pan down and began have fun chasing her around the room.

Ranger Headquarters

Texas Ranger Jimmy Trivette entered Company B and noticed that both Sydney and Gage's desk were empty. Walker was busy at his desk, Trivette sat down and cleared his throat loudly as if he was trying to get Walker's attention. Walker, hand on his forehead didn't hear Trivette clearing his throat. Curiosity was starting to get the best of the senior ranger as to the whereabouts of Sydney and Gage. Not wanting to actually come out right away and ask where the junior rangers where Trivette began humming as he looked at his paperwork. Walker looked over at his best friend and smiled to himself.

"Alright Trivette what is it?" looking up Jimmy answered Cordell. "What is what?"The senior ranger chuckled.

"Clearing your throat when you came in, and then humming. Did you want to ask something?"

"No… of course not Walker. What makes you think that?"

"Just asking Trivette." Laughed Walker again. After a few miuntes Jimmy let it slip out. "Where's Sydney and Gage today?"

"I knew you wanted to ask something." Walker laughed. "I let them have the day off. Sydney's not feeling well."

"I understand how she feels I would be scared just like she is if somebody was threatening Erika or Max and wanting to take them away from me." Walker nodded in agreement with his friend.

"Trivette call Gage and tell him to come to the ranch you too, Capt. Briscoe asked me to take this case about Gerald Jackson.."

"The drug dealer friend of James Brown?"

"Yep, tomorrow we are going to bust him and I need all my best friends and rangers with me"

"Ok, I´ll call them" Trivette dialed to Gage´s home.

Gage´s home

The phone rang, Sydney was laughing hard thanks to her husband who was still tickling her.

"Gage..stop, the phone" She finally started to breath normal, Gage answered the phone.

"Hey Trivette, What´s up?" Gage waited for a few moments "Ok, we´ll be there, at what time?, yeah...she´s fine see you later" Gage put the phone baack in the receiver.

"What´s up?" Sydney asked putting her arms around his waist.

"Trivette said that Walker wants to meet him at the ranch around 8 O´clock, Capt. Briscoe asked him to bust James Brown, remember him?" Sydney nodded his head in agreement. "So we are going to discuss that today at eight, so why don´t you take a bath and after that we go for Matthew and Sienna, ok"

"Ok" she said, Gage leaned and started to tease her neck with kisses. "Stop! I need to get ready, don´t forget to wash the dishes and to clean your mess" she clicked her tongue and walked to the bathroom, Gage imitate her and headed to the kitchen to clean his mess.

Walker´s Ranch

The sound of laughter was heard through the entire ranch, Sydney was leaned on the door looking at her children playing, she smile enjoying that moment, she felt secure being there in the ranch but at the same time she felt so hopeless, afraid, again those dreams were coming to her mind, she sighed trying to erase them but her thoughts were interrupted feeling Gage´s chin on her shoulder.

"Walker needs to see you, he is going to discuss the case" Sydney followed Gage and sat next to Walker, she waited until Walker finished thier plan on how they were going to bust Gerald Jackson. Sydney spoke. "There´s something that you all need to know, including you Gage" Gage looked at her. "Remember when Trivette called us" Gage nodded "After you hung up the phone you went to the kitchen to clean your mess I turned on the T.V. and saw a picture of Jessica Brown, she got out of prison 2 weeks ago for good behavior"

"What?, Why didn´t you tell me?" Gage said to Syd.

"I don´t know, I just thought it was not that important, and with Michael out there and now with Jessica..I just- I don´t want to put Matthew through the same hell that he was and now that she is out I need to be more careful I need to take the kids to a safe place"

"Do not worry Sydney if you feel more safe they can stay at Safehouse, Alex is going to be there with Ericka and so is Angela and Max with all the rangers around I don´t think they are going to harm them"

"Thank you Walker" she went to see how her children were doing. Sydney saw Matthew asleep on the floor and his teddy bear as a pillow, Gage picked him up slowly so he wouldn´t wake up. They say their goodbyes and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Riddles Riddles

Part 2.

By Kary G.

Next Day

Sydney and Gage drove to the warehouse where Walker and the other rangers were there ready to bust Gerald Jackson.

"Everybody Freeze! Texas Rangers!" Walker yelled, all the people that were there started to run, the rangers started the fight with the drug dealers, there was an office in the back, Gerald Jackson was in there with another person Sydney ran to that office in the back and started to fight Gerald Jackson not noticing who was there with him after kicking and punching she cuffed him, the other male laughed "Well done" he said, Sydney turned around not believing what she was hearing, that voice no it couldn't be...

"Don't move!" Sydney said pointing her gun at Michael.

"What's the matter Cooke? I told you I was going to be back" he grabbed her arms kicking her stomach and sending her petite body against the window, Sydney went flying and landed on the floor, Gage, Walker and Trivette who were now taking the other guys into custody saw the incident and ran to Syd´s help. Michael walked out of the office and with a quick move grabbed Sydney's hair and put his gun in her head "You know as well as I do that if you try anything stupid, she'll die".

"You can't take her away you are outnumbered" Gage said knowing there was a big chance to have Syd back.

"Is that a fact?" he said looking at the rangers, those man who called themselves "rangers" turned their guns to Walker, Gage and Trivette. "You were saying ranger, now I am going to go but I am not going alone, I told you Sydney I was going to be back and I plan to make you suffer" Michael picked her up, her head was bleeding and her body wasn't moving, the 3 senior rangers tried to stop him but couldn't they passed out in the floor feeling an injection in their necks. Michael got away with Sydney. "You will be mine Sydney and there's nothing Gage or those 2 rangers can do a thing about it".

Gage woke up, her head aching he looked around and notice that it was dark, "Walker, Trivette" he called to his friend in a whisper. "We are here Gage just take it easy" Trivette said helping him to his feet, "What happened?"

"Michael took Syd away and after that he knocked us out"

"Where's Walker?" Gage tried to stand up but a wave of pain hit him. "Take it easy, there's an ambulance here, let's go" Trivette said going to the ambulance. "Don't worry Gage; we are going to find Syd".

Michael's house

Sydney started to wake up for her nightmare, she gasped and looked around the room, she tried to find someway or something to get away of that place but the pain was so much she was forced to place her head back in the pillow, she took a couple of deep breaths, she sat on the bed and stood up walking to the window but was stopped by a pair of handcuffs that were attached to her right wrist to the bed pole, she sigh in frustration knowing that it was going to be hard to get out of that horrible place. The door opened and Michael entered with a tray of food, Sydney did nothing just stare at him. "I see you are awake my love, I brought you some food" Sydney laughed "What makes you think that I am going to put that on my mouth, How do I know if is going to be good to me".

"you think I am trying to kill you?, now Sydney, Why would I want to do that? I told you I love you" he said in a soft voice moving his hand to her arm down her waist, she stopped him by pushing him "Don't touch me, you are a sick son of a..."

"Shut up!" he slapped her "you better shut that mouth of yours because whether you like it or not you are going to stay with me forever, and if you try anything stupid I swear that I will disappear one of your kids and kill them".

"If you touch them..."

"If I touched them I am going to kill them"

"The hell you will" Sydney said putting her tough voice, Michael turned around and kissed her, she tried to break that sick kiss, when he release her from his kiss she spit on him. Michael laughed at her action "I love your toughness, let´s see how tough you are when I put you to a test".

"What kind of test?" Sydney said knowing that there was a chance to get away from that place.

"You'll see" he said taking the handcuffs out of her wrist she tried to run but he pinned her against the wall, he then pulled out a syringe and inject her with some drug, the drug started to take effect her eyes were heavy, her body felt weak and her legs were trembling, the whole room was getting dark until she couldn´t fight anymore and gave in.

Gage tried to find the best words, it was going to be hard to tell his kids about Sydney but he needed to be strong for them, Sienna stood there in front of Gage asking over and over again where her mom was, finally Gage decided to tell her.

"Dad, Where's mom?" Sienna asked her father once again.

"Sienna, mommy had a little accident and.."

"He took her away, didn't he?" Gage was speechless.

"Why? you were supposed to protect her and now she is gone because of you!" she cried and ran away to her room slamming the door, Matthew hearing all the situation started to cry. "Mommy!" he called her over and over, Gage took her in his arms and tried to calm him but his little boy sobs were out of control, his heart started to break hearing at his son cry more harder every minute.

Michael's house

Sydney woke up once more feeling worse than the beginning, again she looked around and knew she was in more trouble, she looked up and both wrists were tied to a chain that was place on the ceiling, her legs were off the floor which make her appear more like a punching bag, ready to be torn. Footsteps were heard in the distance, she looked trying to find the person who was walking towards her, Michael smile even more, his fingertips played in her body, she tremble at just knowing that his sick hands were on her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranger Headquarters: Next Day Riddles

**By Kary G**.

Ranger Headquarters: Next Day

Gage checked papers and more papers trying to find Michael´s location but found nothing which add more to his frustration, He walked to Walker´s desk.

"Find anything?" The blonde ranger said hoping to hear good news but all he saw was a his boss head saying "No".

"Oh my god, Walker I need to find her, we are wasting time and we do not even know where to start!" he snapped.

"Gage, we are going to find her, what I need you to do is just to calm down, can you do that for your kids" Gage´s anger was noticed on his face, he sigh and nod his head.

"Good in that case we need to look once more through Michael´s papers, we need to check his address or if he has more properties in Dallas".

"I already check that and he doesn´t have any..." Gage was interrupted by Walker.

"I said we are going to check once more maybe you forgot something, ok?"

"Ok" Gage said taking all the papers from his desk and walking to Walker´s to start a new search.

Michael sealed the envelope and put tape to the letter around a black box after that he placed it careful into the mailbox, the mailman arrived just in time to take all the letters and packages to send them to their respective places.

Back at Raner Headquarters_**.**_

Gage´s computer started to receive a message, he stood up and moved to his laptop to Walker´s desk, he opened the e-mail that was in his inbox. "What´s this?"

"What´s what?" Walker asked not knowing what the junior ranger was talking about.

"I received this e-mail but it´s some sort of a riddle"

"A riddle?, Are you sure?, Can you tell me what it says"

"Sure boss it says: _**What goes around the world and stays in a corner?"**_

"Goes around and stays in a corner?" Walker´s eyes focused on his desk looking at all the letters, he then saw the stamps and every and each letter. "A stamp" he said. Gage looked at his boss and repeated what Walker said " A stamp? So if a stamp is in the letters that means that.." he stood up just in time to see the mailman entered Company B. "I have a letter for Ranger Francis Gage" the mailman said taking the letter. "I am" Gage said receving the letter, after that the mailmen went out and Gage returned to Walker´s desk.

Gage opened the letter reading another riddle he then looked at the bottom of the page, he read to Walker: "Is up to you to find your wife Ranger Gage, but let´s play a little, I know you want to find her so bad but be careful ´cause if you give it food it will live, give it water and it will die".

"What could that be?" Gage took the box in his hands and started to opened it up, his eyes grew big and adrenaline started to rush all around his body. "Everybody out!" he yelled at the top of his lungs everybody in Company B started to run, Gage threw the box but the box explode in mid-air sending him against the wall. The building filled with smoke and it was hard to see. "Gage!, Gage! Where are you?" the senior ranger screamed his name over and over again but Gage was unconscious on the floor.

Michael´s house

Sydney was tired, she did not felt her hands because of the way she was plus the drug was still in her system, her eyes closed, she couldn´t fight it anymore, a feeling within her filled her body, fear, fear of not seeing her children and her husband, she snap those memories and feelings out of her head."Sydney, honey wake up there´s a person I want you to meet" Sydney still in the same position as before opened her eyes, she tried to see that person but couldn´t because the drug was still working on her, her vision was a blur, Michael kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear "You are going to like it" Sydney still weak talked. "Really? Who would that person be?". Michael again leaned at the lever of her ear. "Jessica Brown" Sydney tried to take the handcuffs of her wrists, Jessica smiled looking at the petite ranger trying to free herself. "Hello Ranger Cooke, miss me?" She punch Sydney stomach making her gasp for air. "This is going to be a lot more fun than I thoguht".

"You are never going to take Matthew away from me" Jessica laughed hard "Who said that I was going to take **my** son away from **you**"

Michael turned the T.V. on just in time to see the news. "We interrupt this program to inform you that there was a explosion at Ranger Headquarters, there´s 10 people injured with first and second degree burns they were allsent to St. Matthews Hospital and have 2 people missing, Ranger Cordell Walker and Ranger Francis Gage, the firefighters are fighting against the smoke to find these 2 rangers this is all we have at the moment, do not forget to watch the news as we give you more details" the T.V. was turned off and Jessica turned to see the ranger reaction, Sydney fought once more trying to free herself. "He is not dead and he will never be!" Sydney yelled at them. Jessica walked near the ranger "I know is hard to accept this kind of news but he is dead".

"Shut up! Just shut up! Gage is not dead, he's not dead. I won't believe it. It's not true!!" Sydney began kicking her feet, screaming and crying. "Please God don't let this be true. Gage!!" Sydney kept screaming, crying and kicking her feet.

Back at Ranger Headquarters

Walker coughed as smoke was filled throughout the whole building. He spotted the junior ranger and ran over to his friend. "Gage! Gage! Are you alright?" The senior ranger checked his pulse and didn't feel one. Gage wasn't breathing and Cordell quickly began CPR and after a few minutes Gage coughed and gasped for air. The two firefighters who had been looking for the missing ranger found them and hurried them outside to an ambulance. One of the paramedices gave Walker an oxygen mask and Walker welcomed the pure air into his lungs but Gage passed out again and wasn't breathing. "We're losing him." One paramedic shouted. Again they tried CPR but he wasn't breathing. Ranger Francis Gage was dead.

**Michael´s house**

"See I was right ranger. Your husband's dead, dead, dead, dead!" Jessica kept saying to the petite ranger Sydney was in shock and the tears started to flow. Jessica went over to Sydney laughing loving every moment that she watched Sydney break down. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Gage. So very sorry." She walked to Sydney and removed the handcuffed and left it on the floor she walked out of the room as Sydney sat there mourning in her loss.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at ranger headquarters

**Riddles**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Kary G.**

**Back at ranger headquarters**

Gage body shook violently and he desperately try to gasp for more air, the paramedics took him to the hospital Walker besides his friend.

**Safe house**

Ericka and Alex were now in tears but as soon as Gage came back to life the tears fell more but those tears were tears of joy. Trivette stood there too his eyes full with tears but a sigh of relief came out of his mouth. "Hang in there buddy" he whispered taking his cell phone out dialling to Walker.

**Michael's house**

Jessica walked to the kitchen hearing glasses been shatter all around the room. "Michael aren't you happy? Sydney is all yours just like you wanted. Her husband is dead." she said with an evil smile.

"No he is not!"he snapped.

"What do you mean he is not I saw him just minutes ago been covered by a sheet"

"Somehow the stupid ranger survive, we need to let Sydney believe that her husband is dead, if we keep telling her, she might forget about him, who knows? But I guarantee you that she will be mine."

**At the hospital**

Walker cell phone rang, Walker answered the call.

"Hello"

"Oh my god Walker, how is Gage?" the D.A. asked to her husband.

"I don't know, is been an hour but don't worry the good thing is that he is alive, How are you all doing?"

"We are fine, at first scared but now knowing that Gage is alive, we feel better, please take care of him and don't worry about us or the kids, they are fine, Trivette is here, everything is going to be ok, I love you"

"I love you too" he hung up the phone staring at the empty hallways waiting to hear good news about Gage.

**Michael's house**

Sydney was shaking and crying uncontrollably. Her husband and partner was dead or at least she thought he was. She couldn't believe it her mind was filled with questions. _"What am I going to do with Gage?" "What about my children that I love so much? What will happen to them?" "What am I going to do now?" _She whispered to herself. "Mom, I wish you was here with me." She allowed her mind to go back in time thinking of her mom and kids flashed through her mind.

**Flashback: 9 years ago**

Sydney sat next to to her sister Sara looking at old pictures of their mom. "I never thought I would see this pictures again, I thought I burned them." Sara looked at her sister. "Well now you see you were wrong" they kept looking through the pictures and stop looking at Sydney's mother holding a little girl. About 4 monts old who was smiling. "Oh look at you Sydney!" Sara said with excitement. Sydney's smile fade from her lips "What's the matter?".

Sydney looked at her sister. "Nothing Sara. Everything is fine. I just miss mom so much she was in my head that whole time after I was kidnapped by Ramon." Sydney shudder at the thought of bringing up his name.

"Sydney stop torturing yourself it was not your fault"

"The good thing is that you weren't there with us you were staying with one of our aunts"

"Yeah I guess you are right, well I have to go to work, take care" Sara hugged her sister leaving Syd there with the pictures in front of her. She took a pen and paper and started to write:

_Mama you gave life to me_

_Turned to baby into a lady_

_And mamma all you had to offer_

_Was a promise of a lifetime of love_

**Present**

Sydney smiled remembering her mother's eyes, her warm smile, her voice it was painful but it was the only way to feel safe, she then thought of her daughter Sienna long dark hair and those chocolate eyes just like her, but her smile and the way she acted was just like her husband Gage and Matthew even though it was not her son she loved him with all her heart. Sydney looked around her "room" and noticed that it wasn't that bad at all, there was a king size bed, with a nice bathroom, a small window, but no TV or telephone, the walls were painted with a beautiful light green, maybe for all the crying she didn't saw the room, she walked to a piano that was on the corner, she sat in the bench and with her fingertips touched the soft keys of the piano, fortunately there was a pen and paper in a drawer near the bed she took it out and started to remember the song the same song that she wrote 9 years ago. After writing the whole song she let her fingers play with the piano and a soft and beautiful melody was heard, she waited a few more seconds and started to sing.

_Mama you gave life to me_

_Turned to baby into a lady_

_And mamma all you had to offer_

_Was a promise of a lifetime of love_

_Now I know there is no other love like a mother´s _

_Love for her child_

_I know that love so complete someday must leave_

_Must say goodbye_

_Goodbye´s the saddest word I´ll ever hear_

_Goodbye´s the last time I will hold you near_

_Someday you´ll say that word and I will cry_

_It´ll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_

_Momma you gave love to me_

_Turned a young one into a woman_

_And mamma all I ever needed_

_Was a guarantee of you loving me_

_´Cause I know there is no other love like a mother´s_

_Love for her child_

_And it hurts so that something so strong_

_Someday´ll be gone_

_Must say goodbye_

_Goodbye´s the saddest word I´ll ever hear_

_Goodbye´s the last time I will hold you near_

_Someday you´ll say that word and I will cry_

_It´ll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_

_But the love you give will always live_

_You´ll always be there every time I fall_

_You are to me the greatest love of all_

_You take my weakness and you make me strong_

_And I will always love you till forever comes_

_And when you need me_

_I´ll be there for you always_

_I´ll be there your whole life through_

_I´ll be there this I promise you mamma_

_I´ll be your beacon through the darkest night_

_I´ll be the wings that guide your broken flight_

_I´ll be your shelter through the raging storm_

_And I will love you till forever comes_

_Goodbye´s the saddest word I´ll ever hear_

_Goodbye´s the last time I will hold you neat_

_Someday you´ll say that word and I will cry_

_It´ll break my heart to hear you say goodbye_

_Till we meet again until then goodbye_

"Goodbye" Sydney whispered to the air and put her head in her hands and cried once again.


	5. Chapter 5

At the hospital

**Riddles**

**Chapter 5**

**By: Kary G.**

**A/N: the last chapter I used a song and forgot to say who the singer was, the song is called "Goodbye´s the saddest word" by Celine Dion, thanks to all the people who have been reviewing my story, enjoy.**

**At the hospital**

Walker waited hours, finally Dr. Marshall came out of the room. "How is Ranger Gage?" Walker asked the doctor.

"Right now he is sleeping but he had a really bad concussion, he is going to have to stay here tonight"

"That is not problem, thank you"

"Your Welcome and don´t worry he´ll be fine" Walker headed to his truck and called Alex letting her know, how Gage was. Alex told him to stay there just in case, he walked to Gage´s room and slept in the couch that was next to the bed.

**Michael´s house**

Jessica stared at the door hearing the petite ranger´s voice. "She doesn´t sing bad, is a good thing that you´ll have someone to sing to you, isn´t that romantic?"

"Speaking of romantic" Michael walked to the kitchen and carry a food tray and a red rose to Sydney´s room, "What are you doing?" Jessica asked him. He just laughed "Oh my dear Jessica what else, being romantic" he opened the door and closed it behind him and took out a key securing the door. "I brought you something to eat"

"I am not hungry" she answered in a cold voice.

"You know, your husband is dead so why don´t forget him" he sat next to Sydney and touch her face, she turned away from his touch, he tried to kiss her but Sydney knocked him to the floor. He stood up forcing her against the wall, she fought him without wasting any time he took a syringe out and inject her with more drug. "That´s what you get for not being nice to me." Sydney fall to the floor but Michael caught her in his arms. "You will be mine" Sydney sobbed _"Just kill me please just do it!"_ a voice inside her head told her, Michael kissed her ear and move to her lips, his mouth kept playing with her body, down her neck, her arms, "Gage helped me" she said it in a low voice, Michael did not hear her and she passed out.

**At the hospital**

"Syd, Syd!" Gage called out his wife name, cold sweat covered his face, Walker woke up hearing Gage´s voice. "Doctor!" Walker called out for Dr. Marshall, he then returned to Gage "We'll find her Gage I promise you".

**Next Morning**

Sienna sat in a chair staring at the window, her eyes red for crying last name, after hearing what and where her dad was she burst out in tears, somebody knock a the she didn't turned around nor say a word, the door open and Trivette entered the room.

"How are you doing honey"

"I don't know uncle Jimmy I feel so bad, I feel guilty for my dad, this is my fault"

"No is not Sienna and you know it, We are going to find your mom, she´s a brave woman you know, I know you miss her, I miss her too, and I just need you to know that I'll do everything in my power to get your mother back ok, I´ll do everything I can to bring your mother back" Trivette looked at the little girl´s eyes, tears were rolling down her cheeks he embrace her. "Everything is going to be ok".

**Michael's house**

Sydney was still asleep, the drug was still in her body, Michael opened his eyes and looked at the petite ranger laying there with just a sheet around her, he smile at her and touch her hair. "You were perfect my love" he put his pajama and left the room. Sydney woke up hearing the door closed, she looked around and didn´t notice anything bad until she look at herself naked in bed with just a blanket around her body, she got up and headed to the bathroom, she closed the door and let the hot water run she then got in the tub and wash her body over and over again trying to get rid of his smell, his touch she clean her arms and started to scratch her arm with her nails trying desperately to get rid of his smell that wasn´t going away from her body until her skin was red for scratching she stayed there crying in the bathtub god she needed Gage so much, if she only knew that he was alive.

"How was your night?" Jessica asked.

"Very good" Michael answered her.

"Now is my turn to play the game"

"What kind of game are you talking about?" Michael looked at her.

"Is my time to take Matthew away from her, If I only knew where he is.."

"I'll help you" Michael said taking the phone from the receiver and dialled Ranger Headquarters. A lady took the call "Hello this is Joshua Green I am just calling to speak with Ranger James Trivette about some things that he asked"

"What things?" the lady asked to Michael

"things that I can't discuss with you, you see is personal, do you know where he is"

"Yes he is at the safe house"

"Do you know where that is?" he insisted to the lady.

"Yes is at Houston Avenue"

"thank you so much" he then hung up the phone, "That wasn't hard now was it?" Jessica smiled.

"How are you going to take him out of that place"

"You'll see Michael, you'll see" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

At the hospital

**Riddles**

**Chapter 6**

**By: Kary G.**

**A/N: 2 or 3 more chapters and this story is finish I am starting to work on the next story, sorry for not updating soon but I've been busy and I need an end to this story, well here it is enjoy.**

**At the hospital**

Gage started to wake up, the medicine was disappearing of his body. "Walker?"

"How are you feeling?" the senior ranger asked to the junior.

"Fine and ready to go and find Sydney, any information?" Gage hoped to hear something good about her.

"No Gage not yet but don't give up hope, we'll find her"

**Safe house**

Breakfast was over and everyone was helping to clean up the kitchen as the doorbell rang. Alex was close to the door and she opened it she didn't recognize Jessica as her hair was dyed a dark color. Jessica just smiled as she put a cloth over Alex's mouth to keep her from screaming. Trivette walked towards the door as he wonder what was keeping her, within a second a can was thrown into the kitchen and white gas filled the room and everyone in the house collapsed to the floor within seconds. All expect Jessica who had a mask over her face she hurried to get Matthew who laid on the floor next to Sienna. She picked up the boy and ran out of the house.

**At the hospital**

After signing the release paper both rangers left the hospital and hurried back to Ranger Headquarters ready to find more leads on where Sydney was. Walker called the safe house but there was no answer Walker ordered his junior ranger to drive straight to the safe house.

**Safe house**

Upon reaching the safe house Walker and Gage immediately got out of the truck Walker smelled the gas and both rangers pulled their gun and carefully entered the house and they both checked everyone's pulse and helped the people out of the house and Gage phoned the ambulance. In less then thirty minutes two ambulances arrived on scene and quickly gave everybody oxygen. Gage took his daughter in his strong arms again and she cried. "I'm so sorry daddy. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry please forgive me." She cried into her father's chest.

"Don't worry, Sienna where's Matthew?"

"I don't know he was playing with me" Gage placed her daughter in the ground and went inside, he checked every room but he wasn't there. Alex called Gage. "There was a lady here and she just smile and the next thing I know she puts a cloth around my mouth"

"A lady? Are you sure?" Gage asked the D.A., she nodded her head yes.

"Oh my god!, Do you think it was Jessica Brown"

"Yes, it must be her"

"But how does she knew where to find us"

"I don't know but we need to find her and fast" he took his cell phone and call for an helicopter to search the area.

**Michael's house**

Jessica walked in the house with a sleepy Matthew in her arms, she place him in the couch and turned around just in time to see Michael. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing? I am taking my son out of those ranger's life" Jessica spoke to loud making Matthew wake up, he looked around and didn't notice her sister, he then looked at Jessica and started to cry. "Mommy!" he wailed, Sydney who was in bed hear him, she stood up to the door. "Matthew!, If you do anything to him I swear I'll kill you!" she yelled. Michael entered to Sydney's room. "Don't worry my love, she is not going to do anything to him if you feel more safe I'll bring him with you" he then exit the room. "I am not going to give you my son so you can take him with her" Michael pointed a gun at her "I am asking you nice" he waited a few more minutes Jessica gave in and handed her son to Michael. He opened the door and put Matthew on the floor, Matthew ran to Sydney's arms. "Hi baby" she said her voice breaking. "It's ok, mommy is fine" Michael turned around so he could face Syd. "If you need anything let me know, I have people who can bring you food and a nurse if you don't feel so good", Sydney kept looking at her son, not paying attention to him, he walked to where she was and put the gun in her son's head "Did you hear me?" Sydney jumped "Yes I did" she said shaking at Michael's voice, he touched her shoulder making her shiver, then he left. Sydney wiped her tears with the back of her hand and started to play with Matthew but stopped feeling dizzy, she sat in the bed and took a couple of deep breaths Matthew laughed not understanding what was happening. "What's happening to me?" Sydney asked out loud in response her son laughed.

Michael was going to walk to the kitchen but stopped just in time to hear the petite ranger, his face lit up, he did not waste anytime and called for the nurse to come up and checked on her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Riddles**

**Chapter.7**

**By Kary G.**

Walker and Gage went to Ranger Headquarters trying to find more leads to find Syd and Matthew too, they both sat there typing and looking through Sydney´s files, the mail arrived just in time, Gage took his and walk to his desk checking the letters.

"Did you receive something?" Walker asked the junior ranger. Gage kept staring at a picture of his family. "Gage" Walker called him.

"What? I am sorry Walker I didn´t hear you"

"I said. Did you receive something?"

"Oh no, I didn´t, man I am so worried about Matthew and Syd too, Do you think they are working together?"

"Michael and Jessica, it could be if they are then Matthew is with Syd" another Ranger for Company B, went to Gage´s desk. "Gage I found this letter on my box"

"Thanks Duncan" Gage opened the letter and read it **"If you have it, you want to share it. If you share it, you don´t have it" **at the bottom of the letter was Michael´s name and 4 words. "wait for more information" Gage closed the envelope and looked at Walker "Well that one is easy Walker it means a secret, but about what?"

"I don´t know but it has to be important"

**Michael´s house**

A nurse knocked at the door, "Come in" Sydney said the lady smile at Syd "Mr.Turner sent me to check on you, How do you feel?"

"A little bit dizzy" she said looking at the nurse. "Don´t be afraid I am just here to check on you, do you mind?"

"No, go ahead." The nurse checked her pulse and her temperature suddenly Sydney felt ill and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Her face was pale the nurse hurried in the bathroom and helped her back to bed and stayed with her. "Have you tried a pregnancy test yet?"

Sydney embrace his son, Matthew put his hand around her stomach and fall asleep "No, of course not. That's a silly thing to think. I'm not pregnant." She stopped for a moment. "I'm not pregnant. Am I?"

"I think you should take the test just to make sure. I'll go buy you one I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll bring up some fresh fruit and juice for you okay?" She smiled at Sydney and left the room. Sydney's body began to shake with the fear she was pregnant. Her mind flashed to the day she woke up and she was naked in bed with just a blanket on covering her petite body. "I'm not pregnant. I can't be pregnant. No, I won't believe it." She began sobbing. "Gage I wish you was here." She held her song tight against her body. She laid down and tried to go to sleep but she couldn't suddenly she got a sick feeling again and ran to the bathroom and threw up over and over.

Michael stopped at the kitchen, he saw the nurse with a plate of fruit and something else, "What´s that?"

"Oh Mr.Turner I didn´t see you at all, you mean this well this is a pregnancy test, I saw the young lady a little bit pale and throwing up a lot so I figured that she might be pragnant"

"Go upstairs help my girlfriend Syney and after that come downstairs and let me know, ok but don´t tell her this is between us"

"Yes, sir" The nurse opened the door of Sydney´s room, she woke up and looked morepale than she already was. "You need to eat something" Sydney sat on the bed and ate some fruit her energy was starting to come back, the nurse gave her the pregnancy test and waited for her, after waiting 10 minutes Sydney got out with tears in her eyes.

"What´s the matter my dear? Are you?"

Sydney threw the test down. "Pregnant? Yes, I'm pregnant." She said in a cold and slightly angry voice.

"Shouldn´t you be happy about it?"

"Happy? How can I be happy when that man you called "boss" raped me? How can I be happy knowing this child's will be the child of rape?" She sniffed back tears as more fell. "Please, help me get out of here. Please, I'm begging you to help me."

"I-I can´t Mr. Turner has a lot of security around here"

"Please just take this number and call, let them know, where I am please I promise you that as soon as they are here you will be free, can you do that?"

"I´ll try"

"Thank you" Sydney said "Thank you so much" the nurse walked downstairs, "Mr. Turner your girlfriend is pregnant" Michael face lit up once again "thank you"

"Sir, I need to buy more bread"

"Here buy the bread you want to, in fact I want you to buy the best food for my girlfriend now that she is expecting I need to take care of her, go on" he hurried to send another letter, the destination Walker´s ranch.


	8. Chapter 8

Riddles

**Riddles**

**Chapter 8**

**By: Kary G.**

**At the Ranch: 2 hours later.**

After talking about it Alex and the other decided to go back to the ranch, Trivette stayed with them just in case, the kids were playing, Alex, Erika and Trivette were outside at the bench just talking about different things, Walker and Gage arrived to the ranch Angela and Sienna went running to their father's arms, after they saying "hi" Gage and Walker told them about the letter.

"Did you check the mailbox?" Gage asked to Trivette, he shook his head and walked to the mailbox he opened it up and he saw another letter. "We just got a letter" he said to Gage.

"How did he know where we were?" Alex asked to her husband. "I don't know Alex" he answered, all the eyes went to the blonde ranger. Most people want one, but,  
when they borrow someone else's, they can't wait to give it back. What is it?" Everybody stay in silence for a few minutes. "A baby?" Ericka said. "How do you know?" Trivette asked to his wife, "remember that woman that we saw on the market,

a few years ago when Max was a baby, she asked to me to hold him I give it to her and no more than 5 minutes she returned Max to me, it make sense don't you think?, Gage?" Gage covered his head with his hands. "No it can't be, Sydney's pregnant, but how? I mean I know how but we talked about it and she told that we needed to wait a little bit more" his thoughts were interrupted by the phone. Gage picked up the phone from the receiver.

"Hello"

"Hi, I am just calling to let you know that I worked for Michael Turner he has a lady up in a room, her name is Sydney and she is with a little boy, she asked me to call you for help"

"Where is she?" Gage asked

"She is located at 248 Washington, please hurry up" she hung up and turned around but stopped looking at Michael in front of her.

"So you were going to buy bread" he shot her and went back home. "Jessica! Where are you?"

"What's the matter?"

"The stupid nurse talked with Gage, they're coming for us we need to get out of here"

**At the Ranch**

"A lady called minutes ago telling me where Sydney was let's go" The 3 rangers climb up their vehicles and headed to Michael's house.

**Michael's house**

Sydney hugged Matthew and rock him back and forth, Michael burst into the room, "Get dressed we are getting out of here"

"Why?" Michael took her by the hair and drop her to the floor with such force that she cried. "Why? you want to know why because the nurse called to the rangers and they are on their way but if we go now, they'll never find us"

"No! I'm not leaving with you. No! Leave me alone!" Michael took Matthew out of Syd's hands and ran out of the room Sydney heard a shot fired and she screamed. Walker kicked the door down in the nick of time. "Freeze!" Ordered the senior ranger. "Put the gun down now!" Jessica did what she was told as Walker moved towards her and put the handcuffs on her wrists and read her, her rights. Gage picked up Matthew and calmed him down and then walked over to where his wife was yelling for Walker to get her out of the house.

"Gage?" Sydney said in a whisper, tears rolled down her eyes, she stood there not moving, he embrace her lifting her off the floor " I am so sorry Gage, I am so sorry for what I did?"

"It's ok, we'll get through this and..."

"No Gage I can't have this baby"

"What are you talking about? You are going to have this baby"

"No I will never have this baby! How could I have a baby knowing that it's Michael's and knowing it was because of rape? No Gage I don't want this baby!"


	9. Chapter 9

Riddles

**Riddles**

**Chapter 9**

**By: Kary G.**

**A/N: one more chapter, don't worry I'll try to make it long maybe more than 2 or 3 pages, usually I post, update or add (don't know which word is the best) 2 or 3 pages per chapter, I'll try to do my best with this last chapter, thank you for your reviews, and thanks texasrangergirl for all your help.**

"I need for you to calm down, ok? And think of what you just said" Gage helped Sydney to get out of there, she saw Michael in the floor, Michael looked at Sydney and smiled looking at her stomach and then her beautiful face. "Sydney you will take good care of my baby won't you?" Sydney turned around ready to kick his face in but Gage helped her off the floor. Sydney began crying again she ran her hands through her hair. "Why did it happen? Why did I allow it to happen? This is all my fault, it's my fault I'm pregnant. All my fault." She cried more. Gage held her close and tight and their senior ranger Walker kneeled down and lifted the petite ranger's face up to his. "Sydney, everything is okay. Everything will be okay." Sydney shook her head back and forth still sobbing. "No Walker. Nothing is okay and nothing is ever be okay again. Trivette then took Matthew out of Gage's arms and went outside with the boy. Gage helped Sydney to the couch.

"Sydney listen to me. This isn't your fault. You had no control over what happened. Everything will be okay. You didn't do anything wrong. We will get through this I promise, honey." Sydney didn't look at her husband she was ashamed of herself. She took several deep breathes and coldly replied to her husband. "Isn't it my fault. Didn't I do something wrong? Didn't I?!"

"No you did not" again Gage said to his wife.

"I can't Gage, I can't have this baby, this baby will remind me of his sick face, I can´t, I know it sounds wrong but I just can't, I am sorry" this time there was not tears but anger in her voice. Gage looked at Sydney, he just shook his head, his eyes filled with pity. "You are not the Sydney Cooke that I know and fell in love with, Where is she?"

"I don't know Francis, I really don't know" She walked out of the house the tears formed in her eyes but she manage to held them back, she walked to where Trivette was and took Matthew "Let's go home sweetie" Matthew put his little head in her shoulder and held his mother tight not wanting to let go. The cold wind hit face she closed her eyes and lean in one of the thousand walls outside the mansion and let her tears fall, not sobs just tears. She didn't know how to deal with all of this. It was easy for Gage to said that everything was going to be ok and that she was going to have the baby, but Gage didn't felt what she felt when she saw herself naked in bed, when his sicks hands were on her body, her lips on hers it was too much for her to bear, but then stop for a minute, her mind flash back to the day before they went to Walker's Ranch.

**Flashback**

Sydney was getting ready to jump inside the bathtub, her stomach started to feel strange for some reason, she took the soap but drop it to the floor she hurried to the toilet and threw up for about 5 minutes. She washed her face and took a quick shower, her face was pale and she felt weak. She put some make up to her face so Gage couldn't notice how weak she felt. She got out of the bathroom and brush her hair, Gage walked in just in time to see her lean to the door of the bathroom.

"Shorty, Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am ready to go and believe it or not I am ready to eat"

"What?" Gage laughed "You had breakfast 10 minutes ago"

"I know but hey I got used to see my husband eat lots of things every 5 minutes, so don't start with me, I think we are going to need to work out more" he laughed again and kissed her. "I can work-out all day if you are with me" he teased her again kissing her neck. "Stop!, Sienna let's go!" Sydney called her daughter.

**End of flashback**

"Oh my God. It could be possible. No." Sydney whispered as she looked around and caught sight of her boss and husband chatting over various topics. Gage turned and looked at his wife and she sighed she was so tired as she walked with her son in her loving arms to the car. Her husband walked behind her she was about to open the door but she stopped and quickly tried to hold on to something as she passed out for about five seconds and Gage quickly caught hold of her.

"take it easy" Gage helped her taking Matthew away from her arms. He closed the door of the car and buckled his son to the car seat, he then close the door and started to go home. Sydney closed her eyes trying to get some sleep but couldn't knowing that Gage was in the same car driving, gosh she wanted to jump and tell him that she was sorry for what she said to him, she wanted to feel his body closed to her, she wanted to feel his lips on hers, she opened her eyes and turned to where Gage was looking down at her hands. She felt Gage's hand on her hair, she looked up and smile noticing that the car wasn't moving, they were home, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, she then kissed him slowly, he didn't push her away he returned her kiss, Sydney moved away until her eyes were locked in his. "I am sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to hurt you is just that you have to understand that this isn't easy for me, you have to understand that...that is hard to breath sometimes knowing that you betrayed the person that you loved"

"Syd, you didn't..." she gave him a quick kiss stopping him from saying what he was going to say.

"Gage I love you so much." He kissed her forehead and she smiled. "Please hold me Gage. Hold me and never let go." He pulled her petite body close to his chest. He rubbed her back and they went inside. "Where is Sienna tonight?" The house was dark inside.

"She stay with Angela, don't worry she'll be here tomorrow". After taking Matthew to the nursery Sydney and Gage went to their room, both rangers changed to their pajamas and went to bed. Sydney couldn't sleep she was tossing around trying so hard to sleep but couldn't. "Gage" she called to her husband. "Yes shorty" he said his eyes closed.

"Remember a few days ago before we went to the ranch to discuss the plan about those drug dealers"

"Yes"

"Do you remember that you saw me a little bit tired leaning on the bathroom door"

"Yes" he answered once again.

"remember when you hang up talking with Trivette?"

"Yes, where are you going with this Syd"

"Remember what we did in those few minutes"

"You mean when you.."

"Yes" she said.

"and when I..."

"Exactly honey, this baby might be ours after all"

"but I thought Michael... that he you know..."

"Yeah I was confused too, but think about it Gage it´s been a few weeks, I mean what do you think?"

"What I think honey is that, we'll have to go to the doctor and ask all this questions but I want to know something Sydney" She turned around to face him. "Well you said Sydney instead of "Syd" so something's wrong" she said chuckling a little.

"Nothing is wrong honey. Just… what if we found out that this baby isn't ours… I mean what are you going to do?" Gage asked his wife.

Gage put his arm around his wonderful wife as she sighed. "I'm not sure Gage. I mean I don't want to think about that." She closed her eyes as Gage kissed the top of her head and within a few minutes both partners were asleep in each other arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Riddles

**Riddles **

**By Kary G.**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Sorry it took all this time to update the last chapter, I was running out of ideas and again I leave you all with suspense, I love to do that!, well you´ll be happy to know that I am working on the next story, It´ll take time because I am in college in some summer program that is almost finish but don´t worry the good thing is that I finished this cahpter, here it is...Enjoy!.**

"Remember a few days ago before we went to the ranch to discuss the plan about those drug dealers"

"_Yes"_

"_Do you remember that you saw me a little bit tired leaning on the bathroom door"_

"_Yes" he answered once again._

"_remember when you hang up talking with Trivette?"_

"_Yes, where are you going with this Syd"_

"_Remember what we did in those few minutes" she asked once again._

"_You mean when you.."_

"_Yes" she said._

"_and when I..."_

"_Exactly honey, this baby might be ours after all"_

She opened her eyes, her mind was still on that little talk that she had with her partner last night,but was she sure that that baby inside of her was Gage´s after all the doctor had told them after Sienna that it was going to be really hard to conceive, they tried and now after years of trying she was expecting, she felt happy but at the same time scared, she tried to closed her eyes but that talk was bothering her so much that made her stood up from bed.

After getting up, Sydney went to the kitchen, her stomach was growling, she took the bread and placed it in the toaster until it was crunchy and add butter, as soon as her breakfast was ready she started to eat, but stopped tasting the bread and it felt rancid, she stood up from her seat and ran to the bathroom to throw her breakfast. Gage hearing Syd hurried to where she was and helped her giving her a towel she cleaned her mouth and moved to the sink where she throw some cold water to her face and washed her mouth.

"You ok?" Gage asked, Sydney shook her head but still Gage knew she was not ok, he carried her to the bed. "Well Syd I guess the baby was not ok with breakfast, What happen?" he chuckled looking at the funny face that Syd was doing.

"I was eating this delicious bread with butter and suddenly what I thoguht was something delicious turned into something rancid"

"I see, don´t worry I´ll eat that piece of bread for you"

"Very funny Francis"

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at Syd trying to stand up from bed.

"I need to find the Doctor´s number and then I need to call and check if they dont have any appointments if not then we´ll go"

"You are not going anywhere stay here, rest and I´ll find that number, ok" he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks" Syd whispered closing her eyes for a few minutes. Gage closed the door of their room, walked to the kitchen, took the phone and called to the doctor´s office. "At 11 O´clock, ok we´ll be there, bye" he hung up the phone and went to check what Sienna and Matthew were doing. Gage opened the door of Sienna´s room and found his two children on the floor watching cartoons, Matthew was drawing and as soon as he saw Gage the little boy picked up his sketch and show it to his daddy. "Dadda!" Matthew said proud of his work, Gage picked him up. "Let´s show mommy and after that, we´ll take your sister to auntie Alex, ok?"

Matthew laughed again. Sydney woke up at the sound of Matthew, Gage sat next to Syd. "mommy!" his sketch was covered with lines of different colors. "That´s a nice drawing!" Syd said to her son. "Come on, is time to eat, let´s go for your sister" Gage said to the little boy and placed him on the floor. "Syd, I called the doctor and we have an appointment in 2 hours."

"Thanks Gage" she went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Sienna, time to eat!" Gage told his daugther from the hallway, Sienna walked to the kitchen with her father and brother. "Ok, What are going to eat?" she asked.

"Cereal?" Gage asked pointing to the box of cereal both kids shook their heads. "Well maybe eggs" again both kids shook their heads. "Cinnamon toast?".

"Yes, cinnamon toast" Sienna said looking at Matthew, he started to jump letting Gage know that he was starving. After a few minutes both kids were eating their breakfast,

Sydney looked in the mirror, her hair was shiny and was like a cascade falling from her shoulders to her waist, she didn´t need any make-up on her face, her skin was clear she was perfect, she took the lipstick and add some color to her lips, she looked beautiful, her lips matched perfectly with the red dress that was wering at that moment, the dress was with stripes that exposed her toned arms and shoulders, the dress kept going down below her knees and instead of wearing heels she wore gold sandals, her ears had small red stones and was wearing the necklace that Gage gave her for christmas.

"Syd, Are you ready to...?" Gage was speechless looking at his wife. "Wow! Syd you look beautiful"

"Thanks" she said feeling Gage´s eyes all over her, head to toes. "Are you ready to go, Gage?" she asked feeling her face hot and trying to change the subject.

"Yes I am shorty, let´s go" her partner said. "Matthew, Sienna!"

When Gage and Sydney arrived to the doctor´s office they were greeted by a nurse, after filling out some papers they sat waiting to be called, the room was starting to fill with people and Sydney was getting nervous but at the same time frustrated that was noticed by Gage, another nurse looked at some papers. "Sydney Gage" she called, Sydney, Gage and Matthew walked to the doctor´s office. They waited for her doctor to arrived, the doctor knocked and opened the door both Gage and Sydney smiled at Dr. Marshall but Matthew hugged Gage tightly, the doctor just chuckled looking at the little boy´s reaction.

"Don´t worry sweetie, you are not the one that I am going to check" the doctor touched his little head.

"The doctor is going to check mommy" Gage told his son who still had his little arms around Gage´s neck. The doctor asked some questions about her condition, she then told Sydney to lay down, Sydney did as she was told, the doctor put some gel in her stomach. Sydney shivered just as the gel touched her skin.

"Forgot to tell you the gel is cold" the doctor patted her shoulder and started to look at the monitor, Gage too was looking as well as Matthew. "How far along you think I am?" the raiven-haired asked.

"Well Mrs. Gage by the picture that we see in the monitor, you have two months, you are lucky you are not showing yet, a lot of women by this month are starting to show their little one" Gage´s cellphone rang interrupting that quiet moment.

"Ranger Gage, ok I´ll see you in a few minutes" Sydney looked at him. "Who called?" his wife asked.

"It was Walker he wants me to go to Headquarters to check some information and I´ll be going after we finish here."

"I can go, Can I?" Gage shook his head understanding what Sydney was saying. "Come on Gage, is not like I am gonna go out there and fight, I am going to wait for you while you finish with wahtever you have to do and don´t give me that look, is not that bad, right doctor?" she then turned to see her doctor.

"You´re right Mrs.Gage is not that bad" Sydney was starting to smile to Gage. "But you need rest and is something that you are not doing, I read in your chart that last month you had a few problems so it´ll be better if your husband takes you home" Sydney did not like that answer, she didn´t fought with the doctor, after all the doctor was right, when she knew that she was pregnant she didn´t do anything but cry and somehow that caused some stress to the baby which make her pregnancy a little risky, after finishing the sonogram, both rangers went home.

**Inside the car**

"I know you are not happy about this, but honey is for your own good and the baby´s" Sydney was quiet, she was mad, Gage placed his hand on her tummy, she put her hands on top of his falling asleep in the car. Once they arrived home, Gage saw Alex and Angela along with his daughter there, he got out of the car and went to help Sydney, he was going to carry her but she let him know that she was not asleep anymore. Gage took Matthew out of his seat and placed him in the sofa. Alex helped Sydney inside, Gage was going to go straight to the car but came back to say bye to his wife, he was going to kiss her but she moved, her face said it all.

"Shorty I..."

"Go before I changed my mind, we´ll talk about this later" She saw Gage disspeared in the distance.

"What´s the matter?" The D.A. asked.

"After Walker called, Gage said that he needed to go to headquarters to check some information, I told him that I was going with him and he said no and he was not the only one, my doctor said the same thing to me that I needed to rest"

"Is for your own good"

"Alex, everybody has been treating me the same damn way, when I go for a walk with Gage is like I have a big sign in me that says: "Be careful she´s pregnant" is not like I am going to have this baby tomorrow" The doorbell rang and Sydney looked at her friend. "And I swear if that´s Gage I am going to kick him in the..." but both women were interrupted by the doorbell once again. Alex laughed "In the shins?" Sydney smiled back to her friend. "Not exactly" Alex laughed again and went to open the door.

"Hi!" Alex greeted the person who was in front of her, Sydney was in the kitchen drinking some juice, _"Who could that be?" _she thought until she heard Sienna yelled at the top of her lungs. "Aunt Julie!".

"Hello sweetie" she hugged her niece and kissed her, Julie Gage smiled looking down at Matthew who was asleep. "Julie, Hi!, What a surprise not that I am not happy to see you but uh, what are you doing here?" Sydney greeted his sister-in-law.

"Hi, Syd, sorry I should´ve let you and Francis know but I just wanted to let you kow that I moved back to Dallas to be with my wonderful and beautiful niece and nephew" she said once again smiling at Sienna.

"That´s great!" the petite ranger said. "Maybe you could help me with your brother"

"Francis? What´s the matter?" she sat in another sofa trying not to disturbe Matthew. "Well as you can see I am pregnant and your brother is being overprtected with me and I understand my condition but gosh he´s driving me nuts!"

"Sorry about that Syd but you know how Francis is about you and the kids, so How ya doing?" Sydney looked at Julie a little suspicious, she was hiding something. "Ok, Jules spill it out" Alex looked at Julie and then at the ranger.

"Nothing really is just that with all that happened with you and you know..." she couldn´t finished her sentence.

"I know, but I am glad that Gage was there you know...but wait a minute, how do you know about this?, Did Francis tell you about it?"

"No, but the newspaper and the T.V. did" Sydney didn´t say a word, her hands took the newspaper that was in a cabinet, after she opened the cabinet she stared at the newspaper, again her mind went back to that house, Michael´s face, his hands were touching her all over her body...

"Sydney, are you ok?" Alex looked at Sydney, the color drained from her face once again, her head was spinning, her body was trembling and her breathing was heavy. She stood up from the sofa, everything around her was black and she fell to the ground, Julie and Alex took her before she hit the floor and took her to a hospital, they put Matthew in his seat and Sienna and Angela next to him, Julie took her phone and dialed Gage´s number, while Alex was driving.

**Ranger Headquarters**

"Hello" Gage said through the mouthpiece of his cellphone, Julie started to tell him everything. "Whoa, first of all, What are you doing in Dallas? You should´ve told me that you were coming"

"Francis, we´ll talk later about that, Is your wife I´m worried about"

"Sydney, What happened?" Walker and Trivette looked at Gage at the mention of their friend. "What?!, we´ll be there in a few minutes" he hung up the phone and told Walker and Trivette what was happening, the three men were walking out of headquarters, Erika and Max stopped them with food in hand. "Dinner will have to wait, Syd´s in the hospital, let´s go" Trivette told his wife, the cars sped up through the lonely and dark streets to the hospital.

**St. Matthew´s Hospital**

After a few minutes, everybody was in the room with Syd, she opened her eyes slowly inmediatley asking for her husband. "Gage?" her voice was almost a whisper.

"I´m here honey, just rest" he told her just as a doctor walked in the room and introduce to everybody. "Hello, I am Dr. Benson, How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Uh, tired and weak" Sydney answered.

"I´ve got your test results back, but I couldn´t find your chart, When are you due?"

"Well this is almost my first trimester, so I have two more to go"

"And who is your regular doctor?"

"Is uh, Dr.Marshall"

"Did he took blood test the last time you went to visit him?"

"No he said that, in the next visit he was going to do that, why?" by the look of the doctor in the room, Syd knew something was not right.

"Well, he should´ve take blood tests, he could´ve caught you condition eariler" Sydney looked at Gage and then at the doctor. "My condition?"

"Toxemia, it´s a form of high blood pressure in pregnant woman, Do you deal with stress in your life?"

"A lot of stress" Gage said, Sydney let the cup of water that was in her hands and placed it on the table. "Is it serious?"

"Toxemia restrict blood flow and food and oxygen to the placenta, it can result in a small baby,premature delivery or can lead to other complications none of which you need to worry about now, most women respond quickly to the treatment"

"Ok then give me the treatment" Sydney said knowing that it was going to be easy.

"The treatment involves a no-salt diet, no stress and lots of bed rest, do that and the symptoms should reverse, I´ll be back later to check on you" well the treatment was not going to be easy, the doctor walked out of the room leaving all the rangers with their wives and kids.

"No stress and bed rest, you think you can handle that?" now was Alex´s opportunity to talk.

"I guess"

**Months later**

The months flew by and Sydney was getting bigger but anxious at the same time, she needed to know who was the father of her future son, her daughter and son were growing up too, everything was doing ok, somehow she felt comfortable with this pregnancy that the one with Sienna. She kept watching the cartoons Gage next to her, Sienna next to her mom and Matthew in Gage´s lap. The silence was broken by a noise outside, Gage and Sydney knew that it probably was Julie but it was dark, she didn´t like to be out of her house at night so Gage went to check up, Sydney told their children to go upstairs and so they did. A shadow approached Sydney.

"You are not going to scare me Francis, so don´t even try, What was that noise?" she asked and turned around to see her husband but that wasn´t Gage, it was a man in a ski-mask, she froze she was going to kick him but she was worried about her baby, the man took a knife and asked her for her necklace and wedding ring, he figured it was the only thing of value that he saw in the house, she put her hand in her necklace the one that Gage gave her for christmas, she was not going to give it to him, as soon as the man knew that Sydney was not going to let go, he was going to hurt her but Gage fired missing Sydney by only a few inches, Gage kneeled down and checked the intruder´s pulse..he was dead. Without wasting any time he called the cops, he then turned to see Sydney.

"Sydney, are you ok?, Did he hurt you" She shook her head. "Everything´s ok shorty, he is dead and the kids are fine" the tears fell down her cheeks. She looked at her husband the fear was evident in her brown eyes. "Gage...my water just broke".

THE END.


End file.
